


Why Not Both

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bottom Seungwoo, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Seungyoun, Top seungwoo, bottom seungyoun, ryeonseung, seungzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Seungwoo has to take care of a pair of twin siblings, namely Evan and Luizy. They seek attention from Seungwoo using their own approaches, which make Seungwoo troubled. How would Seungwoo handle both of them?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Why Not Both

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1203675651028312064

Seungwoo has been up since five in the morning. He's preparing breakfast for three and packed lunch for two. The usual routine he's used to since a few years back because he has to take care of a twin siblings. His kids? Nope. They're the sons of his boss at the company. The president director trusted his sons to Seungwoo because he often has business schedules out of the country.

They could have hired a maid, if not because of the siblings' quirky behavior that made everyone who worked in their house resigned after just a short period of time. The siblings themselves are not exactly kids anymore. They're adults in their 20s, currently attending the same college but taking different majors.

Seungwoo was offered this 'side job' because the director trusted him the most. He used to live alone before taking the job, but it's easier to just live together with them than going back and forth to take care of their food, cleaning, laundry and other daily necessities.

The younger one's name is Evan. He's a charmer and a clingy one. He would follow Seungwoo everywhere when they're at home. Would sometimes hugs Seungwoo and won't let go, making it hard for Seungwoo to do his job. Seungwoo doesn't mind, though. He finds Evan cute, except for the fact that he used to bring different woman home each day.

The older sibling's name is Luizy. He's quite problematic. Seungwoo finds him a bit troublesome because his jokes can get too far sometimes. He would bring his friends and girls to the apartment, throw parties and being loud. So loud that sometimes Seungwoo wonders if Lui is trying to test his patience.

Breakfast is ready. It's time for Seungwoo to wake the siblings up. To his surprise, they're already up and ready without Seungwoo having to call them. Lui sits on the dining chair without saying anything, while Evan approaches Seungwoo from behind and hug him.

"Morning, Seungwoo-hyung~ You look so cute in that apron."

"Morning, both of you. Let's eat first before you go. Evan, you have a morning class today, right?"

"Yeah… I don't want to go~ I wish I could just cuddle with you all day, hyung…"

"Stop that. You're gonna be late."

Lui looks pissed. He hasn't said anything since earlier. Seungwoo can guess the reason. Something he would never report to his boss. That he's actually having a sexual relationship with Evan, the younger twin. There's nothing serious between them, just sometimes the atmosphere would turn out that way because of how Evan touches him. At least that's how Seungwoo thinks of it.

Last night Lui just had to catch them on act because Evan forgot to close his bedroom door. Lui came home from his night class and saw them making love. They didn't stop or explain anything to Lui, which probably pissed him off more than the fact he had to see them in such manner.

"Lui-" Seungwoo's words stopped as Lui suddenly stands up from his chair.

"I'm not hungry."

"Where are you going?"

"Campus."

"But you don't have clas-"

Lui ignores the continuous questions and leaves just like that. Seungwoo looks at him in worry. He actually feels bad about last night. He gave in to the pleasure and thought Lui could turn a blind eye, which is impossible now that he can think logically. They're living under the same roof and all.

Evan stares at Seungwoo. He doesn't give any comments to Lui's behavior. He finishes his breakfast and kisses Seungwoo before he goes.

"See you later, beautiful."

"Treating me sweetly like that is unnecessary, you know?"

"But you like it~"

Seungwoo doesn't deny it. He enjoys the sweet nothings Evan does to him. Even if it's just a play pretend.

Now it's just Seungwoo left in the house. He needs to get ready too and catch the train to work. He has a lot on his mind right now but that's no excuse to be late. He walks toward the front door as he tries and leaves any troublesome thoughts behind.

\---

It's 8PM. Their apartment unit is dark when Seungwoo got home. He thinks the boys might be hanging out with their friends somewhere. He's about to call them on the phone until he sees there's a dim glint of light from Lui's room. The door is open a little bit. Seungwoo walks to see if Lui is at home. He knocks on the door without peeking inside.

"Lui… Are you there?"

"...Yea, what is it?"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure. Come in, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo opens the door and scoffs. "Still as rude as ever, huh, Lui? You never use honorifics when talking to me. Are you going through a rebellious phase?"

"If that's all you're going to say, then leave."

"My bad, my bad. Let's talk." Seungwoo steps inside without closing the door completely, with the intention of not making Lui feels pressured with just the two of them in the room. He sits on the side of the bed where Lui is in right now, rolling himself in the blanket, refusing to see Seungwoo face to face.

"Lui... First, please forgive me for what you saw last night… It's never my intention to make you upset."

Lui doesn't respond to Seungwoo's words.

"Are you angry at me?"

He still doesn't flinch.

"Could it be… you're jealous?"

"I'm not!!" Lui finally gets up. Only to be kissed by Seungwoo. His eyes widen up. He totally did not see that coming.

Seungwoo licks Lui's lips before letting go. "Bitter. But you finally look my way. Did you force yourself to drink coffee again?"

Lui covers his mouth fast using the palm of his hand. The room's light is dim because Lui only turned on the desk lamp. But Seungwoo can see Lui is blushing.

"Did you try drinking coffee because you see me drink it everyday? You also got some tattoos after you accidentally saw mine. Why do you try so hard to look mature in front of me? Hey, Lui… Answer me before I kiss you again?"

Seungwoo doesn't know what gets into him. He blames the dim light that turns the atmosphere to be suffocating. He could care less about the answers. All he sees right now is the beet red, defenseless Lui in front of him, arousing the desire to eat him up.

Seungwoo pulls Lui's hand, suddenly kissing him deep without his permission. Lui writhes as Seungwoo pushes him down the bed. He moans and gasps for air.

Seungwoo wonders, why the twins seem so different from each other despite looking identical. Seungwoo is very used to Evan's touch. But Lui is almost the opposite- No, that's not right. They both long for Seungwoo's affection, only by different approach. Evan is straightforward while Lui is simply not honest about his feelings.

"Tell me, Lui. What do you want right now?"

"Haahn- I… I want you to hold me, Seungwoo…"

They hear knocks on the door that was left open since earlier.

"Knock knock~ Leaving me behind, huh?"

"Evan?! Since when were you-"

"I was at home, duh. Just didn't turn on the lights in my room. I can hear you loud and clear."

Evan diverts his attention to Lui, looking a bit upset.

"We talked about it this morning, Lui-hyung. I like Seungwoo-hyung just as much as you do. I don't mind sharing. Just don't monopolize him while I'm around, okay?"

"Sharing-?!" Seungwoo looks flabbergasted as Evan enters the room and joins them.

Evan bends down to Seungwoo's ear and whispers, "Hyung, don't you want to know how it feels taking from back and front at the same time?"

He smirks seeing Seungwoo's reaction that is a mix of confusion and embarrassment. And yet Seungwoo is not opposing the idea. He's answering it by taking off his clothes.

"What are you guys staring at me for? Don't make me go naked alone."

Evan laughs at Seungwoo's boldness. Meanwhile Lui looks confused at the bizarre situation he's in right now. The twins strip off every fabric from their bodies. They throw the clothes to wherever on the floor.

Lui lies down on the bed. He asks Seungwoo to come closer so he can suck his dick. He prepares and stretches his own entrance while doing so. Seungwoo has no idea Lui is used to playing with his ass. Lui actually does it often while imagining being hold by Seungwoo. All this while he thought he got no chance, especially after seeing Seungwoo had sex with his twin brother.

Evan, on the other hand, is busy preparing Seungwoo's hole from the back. He enjoys the sight of Seungwoo's body arching back from the overwhelming sensation he feels on the front and back. Almost like being possessed. Evan adds more to it by biting Seungwoo's neck. He's usually gentle with Seungwoo, but not tonight. He subconsciously treat this as a competition.

"Aaahhn!! Aahh... I'm- cumming… Haaah-" Seungwoo's moans got louder as he's reaching climax. The twins speeds up their movement to help him cum faster. Seungwoo spurts his load inside Lui's mouth. Lui takes it all and swallows, leaving Seungwoo shocked.

"Lui?! Spit it out now! Why did you-"

Lui, looking drunk and melting, being more honest now than ever, says, "I want your everything… Ah, you're still hard. Amazing…" Lui licks Seungwoo's length again even though he just came, making him shudder and impatient.

"Nnh?! Don't be so mean, Lui-"

Evan grabs Seungwoo's hair and turns his head to the side so they can kiss.

"You're not forgetting I'm here, right?"

Evan is not giving Seungwoo time to take a breath. He keeps sucking Seungwoo's lips and tongue with no mercy. One of his hands is still stretching Seungwoo down below. Seungwoo doesn't realise there's already three fingers in. Evan pulls them out and let go of Seungwoo. He helps Seungwoo move back and balance his body.

Lui spreads his legs wide, ready and lubricated. His hole is twitching for Seungwoo, who doesn't want to wait any longer, either. Seungwoo enters Lui slowly. He's so tight. Lui obviously never took anyone in before. He wants his first man to be Seungwoo, after all.

Seungwoo looks worried seeing Lui trembling so much, but he can't hold back anymore. He thrusts hard to put all of his length in, wrapped tightly inside Lui's body.

"Aah-hahh!! F-finally... Seungwoo inside me- Mine- Hnnh! You're getting- bigger… Nn-ahh…"

Evan doesn't waste any seconds before putting his manhood inside Seungwoo from behind. He puts one huge thrust right away, making Seungwoo screams.

"Haah… Damn it, Seungwoo-hyung… I fucked you almost every night and stretched you well, and yet you're still so tight- Mmh-"

Evan starts moving immediately after entering Seungwoo all the way, which results in Seungwoo's lower body to thrust into the older twin below him. The sensations from both sides at the same time are making Seungwoo lose his mind. Eventually he moves his hips along with Evan, trying to feel the utmost pleasure from Evan hitting his sweet spot. Again. And again. Evan thrusts faster, Seungwoo can't help but follow along. Evan grabs Seungwoo's chest and pinches the nipples.

The tightness from his front side engulfs Seungwoo deeply. Lui plays with his own nipples while making Seungwoo's hands touch his penis.

They're going insane. It feels like there's no end to all these pleasures. An intoxicating madness.

"Guys- Aah! I can't… hold it anymore- Hnn! Aaahh- This is too much-"

"Give your everything... inside of me- Hahhn! Seungwoo-"

"I'm close, too- Mmh! Seungwoo-hyung… I'm gonna pour it all in-"

Only takes a few more thrusts for them all to climax. Their long sighs of satisfaction and moans all mixed together. They stay in the position for a while, not letting go of each other. Evan pushes deeper into Seungwoo, like making sure all his liquid fills Seungwoo up, not spilling a single drop.

Seungwoo feels all his body melting. He's losing consciousness.

Evan quickly hugs him from behind.

Lui gets up to reach Seungwoo's face.

Lastly, the twins kiss each side of Seungwoo's cheeks.

"Night, Seungwoo-hyung~" "Good night, Seungwoo."


End file.
